Gebruiker:Bucureştean/zandbak
Hoe staat u tegenover de onafhankelijkheid van de Newporters? #* Ik vind dat Newport onafhankelijk mag zijn, zolang Newport's onafhankelijkheid gebruikt wordt, dwz dat het 1. actief moet zijn en 2. moet blijven groeien (demografisch, economisch, etc) # Hoe vindt u dat we met Libertas zouden moeten handelen (politiek gezien)? #*'Dit zal zichzelf uitwijzen, wel ben ik van mening dat de grenzen open moeten, een handelsverdrag, een vredesverdrag en een samenwerking nodig zijn om een goeie band te creëren.' # Zouden we een internationale Wiki-unie met hen moeten vormen? #*'Ik weet niet of dit zoveel zin heeft, maar het is natuurlijk een mogelijkheid' # Wat denkt u over de cultuur in Newport? (Hoe te verbeteren) #*'De Newportse cultuur is zéér aangenaam (red. Bierfeesten) en uniek op deze site. Ik zie niet echt in hoe het verbeterd kan worden, tenzij een uitwerking van de andere feesten, een tradionele feestdans, een eigen taal (dialect?),...' # Wat denkt u over de natuur in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) #*'In vergelijking met andere landen, is de ongerepte natuur in Newport ongezien, deze factor moet uitgespeeld worden. (uitbreiding van artikel Newport Park)' # Wat denkt u over de politiek in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) #*'Het politieke systeem is goed, er moeten geen ministers of dergelijke komen, daar is (voorlopig) te weinig volk voor.' # Wat denkt u over het toerisme in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) #*'Newport kan een toeristisch trekpunt worden met het natuurpark, de schone stranden, de rust, de authentieke gebouwen, de grote haven,... Er zijn geen tot weinig overnachtingsplaatsen/eetgelegenheden/hotels/winkels... Wanneer Newport dit wél (genoeg) heeft, zal het een toeristische goudmijn worden.' # Wat denkt u over de Newportse economie? (Hoe te verbeteren) #*'Is die er dan? :P 3 winkels is niet bepaald iets om trots te zijn, maar Companies Place en Victoria op loopafstand zijn, weet ik niet of dit nodig is. Wel is, nu Newport nog overzichtelijk is, het moment om een KvK op te richten. In dat opzicht kan het systeem wél werken als het énkel Newportse bedrijven zijn die erin komen te staan.' # Hoe denkt u over de veiligheid van de Newporter (qua politiebescherming, brandweer, ziekenhuizen, etc) #* Het systeem is nog te jong om daar al iets over te zeggen (met andere woorden: de pagina daarover is nog niet eens af :P) # Newport zit binnen een bepaalde tijd vol (9 van de 13 huizen zijn al bezet). Als er een lijst zou zijn voor nieuwe aanvragen voor een huis in Newport, hoe zou u dan denken over de inactieve inwoners in Newport? #*'Als er écht pleknood komt, vind ik wel dat inactieve bewoners moeten wijken voor actieve.' I'd be graceful if you want to do this for me :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:57 (UTC) #Ik vind dat Newport onafhankelijk mag zijn, zolang Newport's onafhankelijkheid gebruikt wordt, dwz dat het 1. actief moet zijn en 2. moet blijven groeien. Nu moet ik weg, de rest beantwoordt ik straks/morgen wel :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 16:32 (UTC) :OK. Nog een extra vraagje: "Wat wilt u zeggen met 'moet blijven groeien'?" :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 16:36 (UTC) ::Hier al de rest van de vlakken: #Beantwoord #Dit zal zichzelf uitwijzen, wel ben ik van mening dat de grenzen open moeten, een handelsverdrag, een vredesverdrag en een samenwerking nodig zijn om een goeie band te creëren. #Ik weet niet of dit zoveel zin heeft, maar het is natuurlijk een mogelijkheid #De Newportse cultuur is zéér aangenaam (red. Bierfeesten) en uniek op deze site. Ik zie niet echt in hoe het verbeterd kan worden, tenzij een uitwerking van de andere feesten, een tradionele feestdans, een eigen taal (dialect?),... #In vergelijking met andere landen, is de ongerepte natuur in Newport ongezien, deze factor moet uitgespeeld worden. (uitbreiding van artikel Newport Park) #Het politieke systeem is goed, er moeten geen ministers of dergelijke komen, daar is (voorlopig) te weinig volk voor. #Newport kan een toeristisch trekpunt worden met het natuurpark, de schone stranden, de rust, de authentieke gebouwen, de grote haven,... Er zijn geen tot weinig overnachtingsplaatsen/eetgelegenheden/hotels/winkels... Wanneer Newport dit wél (genoeg) heeft, zal het een toeristische goudmijn worden. #Is die er dan? :P 3 winkels is niet bepaald iets om trots te zijn, maar Companies Place en Victoria op loopafstand zijn, weet ik niet of dit nodig is. Wel is, nu Newport nog overzichtelijk is, het moment om een KvK op te richten. In dat opzicht kan het systeem wél werken als het énkel Newportse bedrijven zijn die erin komen te staan. #Het systeem is nog te jong om daar al iets over te zeggen (met andere woorden: de pagina daarover is nog niet eens af :P) #Als er écht pleknood komt, vind ik wel dat inactieve bewoners moeten wijken voor actieve. #Ja, ik heb er nog iets aan toe te voegen: Sinds wanneer word ik door jou aangesproken met u? :P